codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Plantilla:EncuestasAnteriores
Resultados de las últimas encuestas: Mayo 2015 - Total de votos: 0'' ''No hubo encuesta en el bimestre mayo - julio 2015. 9 Marzo 2015 - Total de votos: 13 ¿Qué versión del juego prefieres más? * RuneScape 3: porque le soy fiel al juego principal, sin importar las estupideces que cometa Jagex. 53.85% (7 votos) * RuneScape Nostálgico: porque me gusta lo tradicional, sin importar lo feo o desactualizado que sea. 30.77% (4 votos) * RuneScape Clásico: porque soy hipster. No hay otra explicación. 15.38% (2 votos) 7 Enero 2015 - Total de votos: 12 ¿Cuál es tu serie fanfic favorita de CoDeSaH Wiki? * ¡Invasión Marsupial! Delfines, zorros, silicio, lechugas con sal... ¿Qué más se puede pedir? 75% (9 votos) * ¡Game of Thrones! Acciones sádicas de asesinato sin razón aparente... ¿Qué más se puede pedir? 16.67% (2 votos) * ¡Soviet's Bots! Lo clásico siempre será lo clásico. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? 8.33% (1 voto) * ¡Ninguna! CoDeSaH Wiki es dead content, esas historias son pésimas... ¿Y quién lee eso? 0% (0 votos) 7 Noviembre 2014 - Total de votos: 11 ¿Conoces la historia del clan Vanguardia? * Sí, ¿cómo no conocer esa trama de telenov... Eh, digo, la historia del clan? 81.82% (9 votos) * No, ¿quién fundó el clan? ¿Fue ese tal "Codesah"? ¿Por qué nunca se conecta? 0 (0 votos) * ¿Qué clan? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿¿¿CÓMO ME LLAMO??? 18.18% (2 votos) 7 Septiembre 2014. Total de votos: 18 ¿Cuál de los 5 Líderes de Vanguardia consideras que ha hecho mejor su papel como líder hasta ahora? * Ajente02 22.22% (4 votos) * Fox King 22.22% (4 votos) * Mart0103 38.89% (7 votos) * Nari Wolfoxy 0% (0 votos) * Sisseaur 16.67% (3 votos) 7 Julio 2014. Total de votos: 25 ¿Qué opinas sobre el spam en la CoDeSaH Wiki? * Por mí, CoDeSaH Wiki sería un tabloide estilo 9GAG/Reddit. ¡¡¡Spam FTW!!! 4% (1 voto) * Yo apoyo subir imágenes divertidas, pero con moderación. ¡¡¡Balance FTW!!! 40% (10 votos) * Por mí, que las quemen en el fuego del Averno. ¡¡¡Kill him with fire FTW!!! 52% (13 votos) * Estoy neutral en todo esto. ¡¡¡Ni puta idea FTW!!! 4% (1 voto) 7 Mayo 2014. Total de votos: 19 ¿Qué eventos te gustarían en el clan en este verano? * Minijuegos F2P: CW, GOP, FOG... ¡Y todo lo que tenga siglas! 57.89% (11 votos) * Minijuegos P2P: Castle Wars, Soul Wars, Stealing Creation, The Heist. 0% (0 votos) * PvM: GWD/Nex, Vorago, QBD/KBD, Kalphite Queen/King... ¡Quiero sangre! 21% (4 votos) * PvP: ¡Vamos a matarnos en el Wilderness! 5.26% (1 voto) * Eventos off-site: torneos en la wiki, foros, FunOrb... ¡RuneScape's too mainstream! 10.53% (2 votos) * No quiero que se hagan eventos. Estoy haciendo skilling... 5.26% (1 voto) 6 Marzo 2014. Total de votos: 10 ¿Colaboras en CoDeSaH Wiki o RuneScape Wiki?¿Por qué? * Sí; por diversión. 10% (1 voto) * Sí; para ayudar a otros usuarios. 10% (1 voto) * Sí; para mejorarla(s) y aumentar su(s) contenido(s). 20% (2 votos) * No; solo subo contenido no-relacionado con RuneScape. 40% (4 votos) * No; porque no sé cómo editar. 10% (1 voto) * ¿Qué es/son CoDeSaH Wiki y/o RuneScape Wiki? 0% (0 votos) 7 Enero 2014. Total de votos: 17 ¿Por qué opción votarás en este mes para "Poder al jugador"? * Prifddinas y Mourning Ends III: porque me gustan los orejones que trabajan el cristal. 23.53% (4 votos) * Invention Skill y las armas fusionables: porque quiero patear traseros de n00bs. 11.76% (2 votos) * MLP y Twilight Sparkle's Cane: porque soy Mart0103. 64.71% (11 votos) 7 Noviembre 2013. Total de votos: 8'' '¿Cuál de las novedades anunciadas en RuneFest 2013 te interesan más?' * '¿Un culto de adoración a mí? ¿Qué más puede alguien pedir?' 25% (2 votos) * '''Dos Misiones sobre dioses... Zaros regresa a Gielinor... No veo la parte mala.' 25% (2 votos) * Finalmente, las cuentas pendientes entre Armadyl y Bandos se arreglan... 12.5% (1 voto) * Finalmente, las cuentas pendientes entre monos y cabbages se arreglan... 12.5% (1 voto) * ¡Quiero mis nuevas shinnies en mi Player-owned Port! ¡¡¡Y las quiero AHORA!!! 25% (2 votos) 6 Septiembre 2013. Total de votos: 20 ¿Desde cuando juegas RuneScape? * 2000-2002 (soy más viejo que el mismo tiempo) 5% (1 voto) * 2002-2004 (¡RuneScape1 FTW!) 5% (1 voto) * 2004-2006 (¡RuneScape2 FTW!) 5% (1 voto) * 2006-2008 (¡RuneScape2 HD FTW!) 35% (7 votos) * 2008-2010 (vaya, y creer que fue hace 5 años...) 40% (8 votos) * 2010-hoy (fr33 st0ff pl0x) 10% (2 votos) 6 Julio 2013. Total de votos: 26 ¿Cuál es tu candidato preferido para Deputy Owner de Vanguardia? * Vardol (Atrix) - ¡Team de PvP, Eventos y Vídeos FTW! 30.77% (8 votos) * SISSOR2020 - Charlas amenas y muchos chistes hacen de esta tijera una gran elección. 11.54% (3 votos) * Sage Regnus - Un antiguo Miembro de CoDeSaH con grandes ideas y mucho por delante. 38.46% (10 votos) * Mart0103 - No es ￥€£P$ ni Ajente 02, pero tiene liderazgo y carisma. 7.69% (2 votos) * franda-10 - Un novato como Líder, pero un Veterano del Clan. 11.54% (3 votos) * Nulo - Entre Capriles y Maduro, yo prefiero a NINGUNO. 0% (0 votos) 6 Mayo 2013 - Total de votos: 17 ¿Qué te gusta más del RuneScape en Español? * La Comunidad está más unida, los Foros son un lugar agradable, y los Eventos están a punto de florecer. 47.06% (8 votos) * Finalmente puedo entender las Misiones, los diálogos, y el juego en general se me hace más fácil. 11.76% (2 votos) * El juego en sí, nada especial; simplemente me siento mejor jugando en mi propio idioma. 35.29% (6 votos) * 'Excuse me?' Yo no voy a darle 'Play' a esa 'shit'. Tan mal 'trasladada', tan inactiva y tan 'out'... 5.88% (1 voto) 5 Marzo 2013 - Total de votos: 31 ¿Cuál es tu Update favorita de RuneScape en el 2013? * Old RuneScape 2007. Porque el pasado siempre fue mejor. ¡Gracias, JaGeX! 9.68% (3 votos) * The World Wakes. Porque lo mejor del juego es su historia/trama. ¡Que inicie el Sixth Age! 6.45% (2 votos) * Taverley/Burthope + Level 5 Skills P2P. Porque RuneScape es un juego Free. ¡F2P no es un demo! 6.45% (2 votos) * Traducción del juego al Español. Porque hablar español es todo un orgullo. ¡Viva la Comunidad Hispana! 54.84% (17 votos) * Los 2 nuevos Skills. Porque lo mejor del juego es su contenido. ¡Estoy listo para lo que sea *ejem*Sailing*ejem*! 12.9% (4 votos) * ¡Todas las Updates son GENIALES! ¡¡JaGeX, te luciste este año, y estás recuperando mi confianza!! ¡¡¡HAZME UN HIJO!!! 9.68% (3 votos) 7 Diciembre 2012 - Total de votos: 23 ¿Qué te han parecido estos 2 años del Clan Vanguardia? * Si Vanguardia fuera un país, sería Suiza... ¡No pudo estar mejor! Los Eventos, la Wikia, las interminalbs charlas... Continuemos así, y llegaremos a ser el mejor Clan de RuneScape entero. 17.85% (5 votos) * Estuvimos algo medio Japón... Nos derrumbamos varias veces, pero volvimos a flote. Pero aún cuando nuestro avance fue bueno, pudimos haber hecho más... 60.71% (17 votos) * *Estoy en el Séptimo Cielo...* Emmmm... Uhhhh... Ejem... ¿Patata? 10.72% (3 votos) * ¿Pero de qué clase de Somalia me estás hablando? Vanguardia es y siempre ha sido una vergüenza. Tanto desorden, anarquía e inactividad... ¿A éso le llaman avance? No me jodan... 10.72% (3 votos) ¿Qué quisieras en el Clan Vanguardia para este nuevo año? * Un nuevo y más ordenado sistema de Ranks (y, de paso, me suben a Deputy Owner, ¿ok?). 14.29% (4 votos) * Más Eventos, más Activities, más Wars, más, más,... ¡Soy un puto No-Lifer! ¡¡¡QUIERO ACCIÓN!!! 14.29% (4 votos) * Reuniones de Líderes más a menudo, y con decisiones más fuertes. O mejor aún, ¡reforma total del Clan cada 2 semanas! 10.71% (3 votos) * La puesta en marcha de los Vanguardia-Puntos. I want my shinnies... ¡Na0w! 3.57%(1 voto) * Relegar más responsabilidades a Miembros y nuevos Líderes. Ya estamos cansados de tanto dormir... 46.43% (13 votos) * ¡CITADEL Y WIKIA OBLIGATORIOS PARA TODOS! ¡¡¡HAIL DAS FÜHRER!!! 10.71% (3 votos) 7 Octubre 2012 - Total de votos: 30 ¿Qué te han parecido las respuestas de los RuneScape Livestream Q&A? ' * '¡¡¡Ayeluya!!! ¡RuneScape en Español, RS3, eliminación de los Bots, menos anuncios de Yelps/Solomon...! ¿Qué puede ser mejor? 50% (14 voto) * Meh... Me importa un pepino lo que hayan dicho ahí... 7.14% (2 votos) * ¿¿¿Livestream Q&A??? ¿Qué es éso? ¿Con qué se come? 7.14% (2 votos) * ¡¡¡Haters!!! ¡Tomad sus antorchas y horcas! ¿Evolution of Combat, Real World Trading y Ganbling oficial, Tutorial Island removida...? ¡Quememos JaGeX Ltd! 35.72% (10 votos) 29 Junio 2012 - Total de votos: 25 ¿Has probado la Beta de Evolution of Combat? ¿Qué te parecen los cambios? * Ya entré, y está fenomenal. JaGeX se lució con esta Update. No puedo esperar a que salga el nuevo sistema. 4% (1 voto) * Aún no he entrado, ya sea porque no me eligieron, por el tiempo o porque soy F2P. Pero espero con ansias poder ver los cambios. 20% (5 votos) * No he entrado ni entraré. ¿Para ver cómo han arruinado mi juego? ¡No gracias! 4% (1 voto) * ¡¡¡WoWScape en carne y hueso!!! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la ruina de JaGeX Game Studios! 72% (18 votos) 10 Marzo 2012 - Total de votos: 13 Basado en la Update del 6 de Marzo del 2012, ¿cuáles gráficas de Armour te gustan más? * Yo soy de la vieja escuela, de lo clásico, de los buenos tiempos. ¡Las antiguas, por favor! 69.23% (9 votos) * Yo soy del cambio, de la evolución, de la mejora. ¡Las nuevas, por favor! 30.77% (4 votos) 20 Noviembre 2011 - Total de votos: 11 ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre la política de 'Membertización' de las opciones del juego (Hiscores, nuevos contenidos, grandes Updates, ...)? * Los Members pagan, por lo que deben tener lo mejor. ¡F2P nos vale madre!: 27.27% (3 votos) * Sinceramente, no me interesa ese tema. ¡La Membertización me vale madre!: 0% (0 votos) * Tanto los que pagan como los que no deberíamos tener igualdad de condiciones. F2P no es un Demo, ni P2P es el juego en sí. Antes el juego era sólo F2P. ¡P2P nos vale madre!: 54.56% (6 votos) * Otra. ¡' nos vale madre!:' 18.18% (2 votos) 11 Octubre 2011 - '''Total de votos:' 17 ¿Qué te parece la Wikia, hasta ahora? * ¡Me gusta cómo está quedando! Pronto podrá sustituir la RuneScape Wikia Español: 29.41% (5 votos) * ¡Parece un cochinero! Todo está revuelto, hay muchas faltas ortográficas... No llegará lejos: 11.76% (2 votos) * "Si la he visto no la conozco" (Indiferencia): 0% (0 votos) * Está bién, pero puede mejorar. Unos cuántos arreglos por aquí, otros por allá,...: 58.82% (10 votos) NOTA: Los resultados aquí expuestos pueden no representar a toda la población, y por lo tanto no corresponder a la opinión real. Categoría:Main page templates